Forms
Jinchūriki Forms If you have been lucky enough to obtain the title of Jinchūriki, the following forms are the stages in which you can transform. Initial Form By simply tapping into their beast's chakra, a jinchūriki begins their initial transformation. They are surrounded by a layer of colored, wispy chakra. The beast's chakra supplements the jinchūriki and they are able to manipulate the chakra to a certain extent. In this form, the jinchūriki's body undergoes slight physical changes. It is also possible for a jinchūriki to enter this state without chakra visibly emanating from them, instead just gaining the physical alterations. * Grants a 20% Speed and Strength bonus * Chakra usage increased by 10% * Consumes 5% of Max Chakra every turn while active. (This is unaffected by the Chakra usage increase) * Costs 1 Jutsu Bar to activate * A Jinchūriki must have gone through an extremely emotional moment to activate this effect. battle, when the Jinchūriki or an ally falls under 5% HP or dies. In RP, ask an administrator if it can count towards unlock * Must be at least level 10 and have unlocked it once before via emotional state to activate on command. Demonic Cloak A Jinchūriki forms a dense shroud of chakra around the jinchūriki. The shroud, a translucent color with bubbles of chakra (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection, but can also harm the user if used to a certain extent. The physical changes experienced in the initial transformation become more pronounced. * Must be in Initial Form first. * Grants an additional 30% Speed and Strength bonus * Chakra usage increased by 20% * Consumes 5% of Max Chakra every turn while active. (This is unaffected by the Chakra usage increase) * Costs 2 Jutsu Bars to activate. * A Jinchūriki must have seen an ally die/KO in combat for this to activate. * Must be at least level 20 and have unlocked it once before via emotional state to activate on command. Demonic Shape Demon Shape is the tailed beast's chakra being converted into a humanoid shape, granting the jinchūriki an edge in battle without completely releasing the beast itself. Using the jinchūriki's body as a sort of endoskeleton, a dark colored, nearly black layer of chakra envelops them. The physical manifestations of the corresponding beast that are vaguely present in Demon Cloak states become far clearer in Demon Shape, in a way fully reproducing the beast in miniature: muscle mass increases and beast-specific attributes such as shells and ears become clearly defined. * Must have learned Demonic Cloak * Grants a 40% Speed and Strength bonus * Chakra usage increased by 25% * Consumes 5% of Max Chakra every turn while active. (This is unaffected by the Chakra usage increase) * Costs 3 Jutsu Bars to activate. * A Jinchūriki must have begun to learn how to control their inner beast by spending a day training in the Tailed Beast Temple. * Must be at least level 30 and completed the training to activate on command. Partial Transformation Rather than fully transform into their respective beast, a jinchūriki can isolate the transformation to parts of their body. Instead of appearing as translucent or dark chakra, these partial transformations fully resemble the beast's own limbs, having fur, scales, etc. * Must have learned Demonic Shape first * Grants a 50% Speed and Strength bonus * Chakra usage increased by 50% * Consumes 10% of Max Chakra every turn while active. (This is unaffected by the Chakra usage increase) * Costs 3 Jutsu Bars to activate. * A Jinchūriki must have spent another 3 days within the Tailed Beast Temple to be able to control this form at will in combat. * Must be at least level 40 and have completed the required training to activate on command. Tailed Beast Mode In principle, all jinchūriki can fully transform into the tailed beast sealed within them when the seal breaks and they entirely lose control over the beast. However, doing so results in the jinchūriki's death. Tailed Beast Mode, also called Tailed Beast Transformation, is a way to avoid this. By either subjugating their tailed beast or learning to work in unison with it, a jinchūriki can become a full-scale replica of the beast with complete access to its natural strength and abilities. If they choose, the jinchūriki can pass control of this form to the beast itself. * Grants a 200% Speed and Strength bonus * Chakra usage increased by 100% * Consumes 10% of Max Chakra every turn while active. (This is unaffected by the Chakra usage increase) * Costs 5 Jutsu Bars to activate on command. * A Jinchūriki must have spent a week training in the Tailed Beast Temple to be able to control this form without the Tailed Beast running loose. * Must be at least level 50 and have completed the training required to activate on command. * Can only use Punch/Kicks, Nature Release, and non-weapon-based custom attacks/techniques. * You gain the use of "Tailed Beast Bomb" which takes 1 turn to charge up and deals damage equal to 300*Strength. This attack costs 3 Jutsu Gauges and 25% of the user's Max Stamina to use. Susano'o The Susano'o is a giant humanoid chakra monster that is accessed by an Uchiha member upon earning their EMS. Every Susano'o maintains a unique appearance, typically based on the user's Chakra Nature and combat style. Imperfect Susano'o An imperfect Susano'o is, normally, the first form an Uchiha learns. It is the skeleton of the Susano'o, with none of its weaponry or armor, lacking even skin. *Must have unlocked Mangekyo Sharingan to use. *Consumes 2 jutsu charges to activate. *Increases Strength by 25%. *Increases Physical Damage by 20%. *Increases Damage Resistance by 10%. *Increases Stamina Consumption by 50%. *Requires 50 stamina per turn to maintain(unaffected by Stamina usage increases). Complete Susano'o The Complete Susano'o is the next step in the process of awakening its full power. The Complete Susano'o is only the upper torso of what would be a Perfect Susano'o, with the user in the center of its stomach. * Must have unlocked the Imperfect Susano'o, and used it 5 times in battle. * Consumes 3 Jutsu Charges to activate. * Increases Strength by 50%. * Increases Physical and Ninjutsu Damage by 50%. * Increases Damage Resistance by 25%. * Increases Stamina Consumption by 100%. * Requires 100 Stamina per turn to maintain (unaffected by Stamina usage increases). Perfect Susano'o After constant usage of the Complete Susano'o and having full control over their chakra, an individual that has unlocked their Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan may awaken their Perfect Susano'o. This is a colossal figure, rivalled only to the tailed beasts. * Must have unlocked the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and used Complete Susano'o at least 10 times in combat. * Consumes 5 Jutsu Charges to activate. * Increases Strength by 100%. * Increases Physical and Ninjutsu Damage by 100%. * Increases Damage Resistance by 50%. * Increases Stamina Consumption by 200%. * Requires 250 Stamina per turn to maintain. Category:Guide